The present invention relates to an anti-dental plaque agent and, more particularly, to an anti-dental plaque agent which inhibits the formation of water-insoluble glucan by glucosyltransferase (hereinafter often abbreviated as GTF) which Streptococcus mutans produces extracellularly.
Dental caries is an infectious disease of the hard tissue of teeth which has afflicted mankind from ancient times up to now and is spread all over the world.
Of pathogenic bacteria causing dental caries, Streptococcus mutans is a primary important cariogenic bacterium. Glucan that is a polymer of glucose is synthesized from sucrose by the action of glucosyltransferase which is produced extracellularly by the above pathogenic bacteria Water-insoluble glucan has the property of adhering firmly to a smooth tooth surface. This water-insoluble glucan and Streptococcus mutans adhering to the tooth surface through it continue to grow and eventually overspread the tooth surface This is called "a dental plaque". Making use of various sugars, Streptococcus mutans generates some acids inclusive of lactic acid in the dental plaque, which in turn decalcify enamel. At this time, water-insoluble glucan is considered to play a role in preventing the diffusion of the acids.
Thus, the primary action of Streptococcus mutans in cariogenesis is to form water-insoluble glucan by GTF.
Heretofore, various pharmaceuticals for inhibiting cariogenesis have been proposed However, there is still a strong demand toward developing a pharmaceutical preparation which is so harmless to the human body that it can be safe in use.